


I Was a Middle Aged Werewolf

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Top Richie Tozier, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Being a werewolf wasn't just a pain in the neck once a month. Sure, he onlyfullytransformed on the full moon, but he would have, like, micro-transformations through the month. One moment things would be totally normal, and then next thing he knew, his fangs were practically piercing through his lower lip because Eddie had bent over to pick something up.And it didn't just happen when he was horny, okay? Though that did seem to be the main perpetrator.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	I Was a Middle Aged Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't follow me on twitter, here's the thing sure i'm posting this at eight in the evening and tomorrow's prompt will probably go up at like nine in the morning don't judge me i'm on swing shift lmao

Being a werewolf wasn't just a pain in the neck once a month. Sure, he only _fully_ transformed on the full moon, but he would have, like, micro-transformations through the month. One moment things would be totally normal, and then next thing he knew, his fangs were practically piercing through his lower lip because Eddie had bent over to pick something up.

And it didn't just happen when he was horny, okay? Though that did seem to be the main perpetrator. But sometimes it'd be because he got angry and once even when he got scared watching a horror movie. Because despite becoming a creature literally out of a horror movie, creepy clowns still got to him. At least now he would be able to defend himself, right?

An opportunity to test that hadn't arose since he had been bitten, but he had to admit that he had been taking advantage of being a werewolf when he was horny. At first, he had tried to control, but Eddie wasn't dumb. He quickly realized what was happening, and Richie had braced himself for the inevitable break up. Because Eddie may be aware that he was a werewolf, and he may put up with locking his boyfriend up one night a month so he didn't go around eating poor little rabbits, and he may have said he was alright with all of that, but who would be alright with their boyfriend's teeth and ears suddenly elongating in the middle of sex?

Eddie, apparently.

And he wasn't just alright with it.

"I actually really like it," he had said, when they finally stopped being repressed and actually sat down to discuss it.

And after that, there was no looking back.

It may have taken some getting used to, but turns out that Richie kind of liked Eddie scratching him behind his ears as a form of almost adorable foreplay, and Eddie loved when Richie would nip at his neck with his fangs. The best part, however, was that Richie had a knot. Like, literally, a fucking 'I'm an animal and the only point of sex is to reproduce so I have a built in feature to make sure you get knocked up' knot. They definitely had to set some ground rules, after the first time, when Richie had just popped off and scared them both.

No, neither of them was into breeding in any way. It was more of a size thing. Yeah, Eddie had always been a size queen and loved the idea of Richie knotting him now that he would know that it was coming, but no, he wasn't 'disappointed' with the size of his regular old human dick, so 'stop whining, Rich, you aren't a dog.' They both were getting something out of it, and once they had done as much research as they could, on incognito mode as if that would make a difference, they fully embraced Richie's new anatomy.

And that was where they currently were.

Eddie had already come once and his semen drying a little uncomfortably between them as Richie thrust into him. His knot was starting to swell, so he knew that he was close, and he wanted to make Eddie come again before they were stuck. He was feeling _so_ good, though, that he really couldn't wrap his head around being able to wrap his hand around Eddie's cock at the same time. He felt a little bit like a bad boyfriend as he cried out and came deep inside Eddie, his knot now it's full size, effectively locking them together for the next half hour or so.

"I'm so sorry Eds," he mumbled into Eddie's shoulder, having fallen forward with the force of his orgasm.

"Sorry for what?"

"I wanted to get you off before I turned to Jello."

"No need to apologize," Eddie sound, sounding suspiciously mischievous. Richie pushed himself up and looked down at his boyfriend. "I honestly think it'd be hotter to come like this. With you filling me so good. Don't you want to feel me tighten around your big, fat knot?"

Richie couldn't help but moan at Eddie's words. He had literally just come a minute ago, but he swore he was going to come again. Well, technically, he was still coming (his cock weeping inside of Eddie) so that wasn't too pathetic, right? Although it wasn't like he spent the time they were locked together experiencing one long orgasm, but still.

He was getting too lost, reasoning away any embarrassment in his head, that he hadn't realized that Eddie was still talking.

"I'm just so full. You're stretching me out so good, and I feel like I'm about to burst. I love it so much. Want to come with you knotting me, Rich. Please."

"Yeah," Richie breathed out, sneaking his hand between them and starting to pump Eddie's cock.

"Yeah, touch me baby," Eddie said with a sigh, his hips fucking up into Richie's fist. "Make me come, Rich. Make me come, and then when your knot goes down, I want you to fuck me again, using your come as lube. I'll be so open, because you already fucked me so good, it'll be all you need."

"Jesus Christ, Eds, I think I'm going to come again before you do if you keep that up."

"Hhmmm, can't have that. Even I have my limits."

"No you don't, you little vixen," Richie said with a laugh.

He kissed Eddie's nose, which felt a little silly to do as he was jerking him off, but at this point in their relationship, nothing was really 'normal' in any way, so why should it matter? He started stroking faster, determined to make all of Eddie's fantasies a reality, and when he came, shouting out Richie's name, Richie prayed that the next twenty or so minutes would pass by quickly.


End file.
